


The Traveler

by CherryKind



Category: Mianite (Minecraft), Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKind/pseuds/CherryKind
Summary: An unnamed man walks through a long abandoned civilization.





	The Traveler

A dry, salty flavor had made its home in his mouth not too long ago; a result of his dehydration and growing unease with the fact he knew he was going to die before he found anything to fill his stomach. Sure, there was the sea water, but he wasn't so stupid as to think the bacteria wouldn't kill him faster than what he was currently suffering from.

He had no idea where he had come from, who he even was, or where he was going. The man had been walking for what felt like an eternity, his confident steps eventually turning into exhausted trudging the more his energy wore out and the sun beat down on his back. The moon had rose and fell once and he stopped for a while to rest, knowing too well that he should be using this time when the air was cool to put as much land behind him as he could, but it was just too tempting.

He carried on again not long after when hunger was beginning to make itself known in the form of deep growls coming from the pits of his stomach. His tongue was like sandpaper, but he had checked his pockets long ago and there was nothing he could quench his thirst with.

Too weak to carry himself much further, he was ready to give up; just lay down in the dirt and wait to die, as painful as it would be to go this way. But just as the last slivers of hope were fading from his mind, he saw light just over the horizon and in that moment, he couldn't quite tell if it was civilization or the embrace of death beckoning him forward.

Despite having no strength, the traveler propelled himself on shaking feet toward to what he knew would be his savior. As the sight grew closer, he saw buildings, giant structures lit up in an array of bright lights among the deep, inset mountains and trees and he knew he was saved.

The land was ravaged, but in his current delirious state, he paid no mind and dove into the first building that he saw; a birch abode seated cozily on a hillside under what was probably the largest tree he had ever seen. He would have to apologize to the homeowner for breaking in, hopefully before he ended up with a sword in his gut, but he was just too desperate.

He tore through the closest chest and felt the cool wave of relief wash over him at the sight of cooked meat and glass bottles of water. The man only thought it odd that no one was home after he had greedily stuffed stolen food down his throat and collapsed on the wooden floor with limbs spread out.

Succumbing to his exhaustion, his mind slowly swam through a murky abyss and he was no longer sure if he was in the house or even in the world. He must have slept because not much later, he sat up on the same floor he had laid down on with only one thing in his mind.

Where was he?

He no longer felt ill and weak, though a bit of heaviness still clung to his joints, but the man slowly pushed himself up and stood. The traveler stared at his calloused palms as he searched his own mind for any other information before coming to the conclusion he had none.

The house was lit up in glowing torchlight, mounts on the wall that flickered and faded, but never went out. The place almost looked untouched, though the chests contained materials and fresh food on which he had gorged himself earlier. Outside one of the large windows, he spied the sun finally drifting up over the water, coating the land a toasty yellow.

Taking a water bottle for himself, he exited the home and carried on down the beaten pathways leading into the village. There were signs here and there, more blank than not and if they happened to contain text, it was too cryptic to understand.

He came across a farm and a cafe and a great structure that held two heavy scales, but still there was no sign of people, though every building held the same; all the contents of people living there, but there was no life to be found. Furnaces burning hot with coal, fresh food in every home, and the warm heat of freshly lit torches. It was as if everyone had dropped their things and simply vanished into thin air.

An uneasy feeling had grew in his stomach; not the same as when he was dehydrated, but a sinister, powerful feeling that made his head throb and heart quiver. The traveler couldn't describe it, but he felt it the longer he stood in this broken, vacant village. It felt as if...something incredible had happened here; he just didn't know what.

He found books and armor and weapons and dried blood stains on the ground and farm animals roaming free, but still there was no one.

He took solstice by the scales after he had explored all the land held to offer, running his fingers over the smooth material they were made of. When he was too tired to go any further, he rested in a bed he felt oddly out of place in, as if the person who had owned it previously knew and didn't like his presence there.

When he woke up, he took a bag and packed it full of some essentials he scavenged and turned his back to the abandoned city, curious of its history, but knowing he would never find out. The man continued on into the sunset and left the heavy place to its own solitary, perhaps to be discovered once more by another weary traveller in need of a place to stay.

Little did he know the power the buildings contained, the great story ingrained in every brick and nail that had been meticulously placed one after another, the blood and betrayal the statues had witnessed, and the heroes that had grown among the walls, all their names lost in fading textbooks rotting away in their houses. No one would ever know, but history would remember them.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while I was exploring the Mianite S1 map. It was nostalgic and kind of creepy to walk through all the builds and look in all the chests where items were in the same places the streamers had left them.  
> I imagine now that the main occupants of the realm of Mianite are gone, anyone that was left (the wizards, the priest, etc) moved on from the mainland because there was nothing to keep them there anymore. So the main area where so many events transpired in S1 is abandoned indefinitely until the heroes make it back home. If they ever do.


End file.
